Nyx brings back Thomas/Killing Ultratron/The T-1000's death
This where Nyx resurrects Thomas and where the Ultratron and T-1000 are defeated in Revenge of The Ultratron. in the afterlife Nyx: Where am I? Is anyone here?! Train-Prime #1: We've been watching you for a long, long time. some of the Train-Primes come up to Nyx Nyx: The other Train-Primes. Train-Prime #2: You risked your life to save OpThomas. Our last descendent. Train-Prime #3: With courage and sacrafice. Markings of a true leader, your mother would be proud. Train-Prime #4: Our crystal is not found, it's earned. Train-Prime #5: Return now to OpThomas, merge the crystal with his spark and he will once again, live. in present Nyx: up UH!! Twilight: Nyx! her I love you. Nyx: I love you too, mom. crystal restores to it's true form Rabbit: Look! The crystal! We have it! We can bring back Thomas! Nyx: it up then climbs onto Thomas and reaches his chest Nyx: RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! '''the crystal in his chest Thomas: up and gets up Nyx, you returned for me. Yuna: He's alive!! Steamfire: A living Train-Prime! I don't believe it! I've finally seen one at long last! the Ultratron appears Skyla: shrieks '''IT'S THE ULTRATRON!!! Ultratron: My crystal! the crystal and takes off Twilight: Hey! Give it back! Nyx: GET UP!! DAD!! ''' Sparkshot: '''GET UP, OPTHOMAS!!! Steamfire: Oh no. Zip: He's heading for the harvestor! Shiver: Our homes are doomed! Tune: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! see the Ultratron at the machine Ultratron: My brothers will not stop me for this. Megatrain: Yes, my master. Ultratron: the crystal in Now, I claim the solar system! Eeps: Enemy targets top of pyramid. Engage, engage, engage! the tanks start firing at the Ultratron and Megatrain Ultratron: Fools! Ultratron then picks up all the tanks and then drops them all Ishani: Not even the army can stop him! Applejack: What are we gonna do y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is.. Puffer: Please, just this once. Don't say it. Blitzer: We must destroy that machine! Morley: But Thomas is too weak! Steamfire: All my Deceptitrain life, I haven't done anything worth living for until now. Thomas, take my parts. and you'll have all the strength you've never had. Forefill your destiny. out his spark Sparkshot: Jolt! Electrify! Transmit those heavy cylinders! Steamfire's parts attach onto Thomas Thomas: Let's roll! off Nyx: Get them, dad! Uray: Come on! They'll need our help! follow Thomas Twilight: limps behind Hey, wait up! as she turns the corner, who should she meet but the T-1000 T-1000: Twilight Twilight: gasp! pulls out a shell and then loads it into the the shotgun T-1000: closer Twilight: gun, and then fires shot went straight through the T-1000's right eye T-1000: its eye Twilight: to load another shell but has trouble T-1000: her on the right shoulder with a finger sword Twilight: GAAH!! T-1000: Call to Nyx. Twilight: NO! T-1000: I know this hurts. the spear Call Nyx. up his other hand and morphs the pointer into a spear and slowly brings it in between Twi's eyes Twilight: pupils follow the spear T-1000: Call to Nyx, now. Twilight: at the spear, then looks at the T-1000 Never, you dumb liquid metal jerk! Terminator: the pole through the T-1000's body Twilight: to the ground after she's released AAH!! OW!! Terminator: to pull it out, but the T-1000 gets a grip. T-1000: out the pole and hits the Terminator several times with it. Throws him down a lower level, and then starts slamming the Terminator with a crane arm Terminator: the ground and crawls forward. Once he reaches the edge, he sees the grenade launcher below (the stock is damaged). He then reaches for it T-1000: him, twists the pole around, then pulls it out Terminator: for the grenade launcher and is just a few centimeters away from it T-1000: the pole through the Terminator's body, destroying the machine's main power core Terminator: eyes then shuts off T-1000: away soon start flying for the machine Ultratron: Soon, there will be no more planets! up the bricks jets slam into the bricks Thomas: through the storm of bricks and clashes with the Ultratron and Megatrain YAH!! then fires a blast at the machine and it explodes three tumble down Ultratron: Die like your brothers! Thomas: They were your brothers too! beating up the Ultratron Megatrain: action fly into the temple Megatrain []fires many shots at Thomas] Thomas: Megatrain's Fusion shotgun and makes him shoot himself! Megatrain: OH! GRA-BRAH!! Thomas: the shotgun and then uses his heavy cylinders to send Megatrain flying through some of the ruins. Megatrain: Track-Archins! Ultratron: attacks Thomas: many shots at the Ultratron and slices his hand off with his energy sword Zip: Get him! Planet Trains then all fire at the Ultratron Uray: Try and destroy our homes, huh?! NO ONE TRIES TO DESTROY OUR HOMES!!! at the Ultratron Dazzlen: NO ONE!! his sulfuric acid launcher Ultratron: Thomas' left heavy cylinder and uses it to strike Thomas in the face Thomas: his staff You picked the wrong planets! the Ultratron Give me your face! off the Ultratron's face plate Ultratron: What did you do?! Thomas: his hand through the Ultratron's chest and crushes his spark, killing the treacherous Train-Prime I rise, you fall. Megatrain: No. No. Twilight Twilight: the shotgun and starts loading it Nyx: The Ultratron is defeated! Twilight: shotgun return to the Terminator, who is still seemingly disabled, then his eye starts to flicker and then his computer then reboots and he pulls the pole out. He throws the pole aside and then grabs the grenade launcher Ed: The evil mutant is dead! Zoe Trent: Say, where's Twilight? Cadance: Twilight? Twilight: only Nyx. I'm hurt! Nyx! Help! Nyx: ear twitches when she hears Twi's voice I can hear her! Twilight: only Sweetie. Nyx: the voice Twilight: slowly limping forward Nyx. Skyla: There she is! Nyx: Mom. Twilight: Nyx. Help me. the real Twilight appears (shotgun in hand0 Nyx: What? Skyla: 2 Auntie Twilights?! Twilight: Get out of the way, girls. Nyx: Which one is which?! Skyla: something Uh, Nyx? Nyx: What? Skyla: down Look. Nyx: down camera zooms down and shows that the 1st Twilight's hooves have morphed with the grate floor below, indicating it's the T-1000 Nyx: FIRE!!! foals jump clear as Twi fires T-1000: to its normal self Twilight: approaches the T-1000 and fires at him. blast sends the T-1000 closer and closer to the edge of the ledge, leading to a river of lava below Gordon Quinn: Great gopher, it's the T-1000! Twilight: blasting the T-1000 closer to the edge, but before she can send him over the side, the shotgun runs out of ammo Huh? the handle a few times and finds no shells Oh no! It's empty! T-1000: blasts heal and waves his finger in a "Tsk tsk" form Nyx: Mom! Skyla: Auntie Twilight! T-1000: to them Rainbow: Look there! Terminator then rides up on a conveyer belt Twilight: Get down! Terminator: fires grenade lodges in the T-1000's abdomen and then explodes! the blast, everyone looks sees the T-1000 is now completely deformed T-1000: his balance and falls into he river of lava below AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!! rushes to edge and watches as the T-1000 yells in agony and morphs into different things Cindy: Just die already! T-1000: one last metallic scream of mindless terror as it literally turns itself inside out, vomiting forth its own face from within before dissolving into nothing Yuna: Finally! Peter: Thank, God. Nyx: up to the Terminator Come on, get up. good look at how damaged he is Oh my. Terminator: I need a vaction. over the edge Twilight: Is it dead? Terminator: Terminated. Spike: Good ridence! Thomas: up as he detaches Steamfire's parts Track-Archins: Not to call you a coward master. But sometimes, cowards do survive. Discsalis: Yeah. Queen Chrysalis: Let's get out of here. Megatrain: This isn't over. all leave with our heroes Sharky: Muck, you still have the arm and CPU? Mucker: Yeah. them out Right here. Terminator: Throw them in. Mucker: the arm in first, and then the chip Princess Celestia: It's over. Terminator: No. There is one more chip. to his head And it must be destroyed also. Twilight a remote to a crane near them Here. I cannot self-terminate. You must lower me into the lava. Twilight: Are you sure you wanna do this? Terminator: Yes. Twilight: the remote Skyla: What, you're gonna go? Now? Nyx: No. No. Terminator: I'm sorry, Nyx. I'm sorry. Nyx: No! No! It'll be okay, stay with us! Don't do this! Terminator: I have to go away. Nyx: No, please don't go. Don't do it! Terminator: I must go away, Nyx. Nyx: No, please! Wait, don't do it! Terminator: the cranes' arm closer I'm sorry. Nyx: No, don't go! Terminator: It has to end here. Nyx: I order you not go. I order you not to go! Yuna: I'm sorry, Nyx. But we still have the other Terminator too. Nyx: I don't care, Yuna! starts crying Terminator: I know now why you cry. Nyx's tears But it's something I can never do. score: The Terminator 2: Judgement Day - "It's over, Goodbye" starts playing then embraces the Terminator as he returns it Shining Armor: Wait. up his hoof Terminator: his arm up and shakes his hoof does the same with Cadance, Twilight, Shining Armor, Celestia, and Luna Terminator: on the hook Good bye. the crane arm above the lava Twilight: shedding tears too Good bye, great warrior. the lower button Terminator then starts lowering down as everyone, (grieving) watches him. He gets closer and closer to the lava, until his foot soon touches it as he keeps lowering down then his cloths catch on fire then goes to the lava gives one more thumps up as he sinks completely computers flickers and then shuts down completely Twilight: the remote Nyx; Good bye. crying and buries her face into Twi's chest Twilight: her mane I'm sorry, Nyx. Shhhhh. Skyla: sniffs For a killing machine, he's not bad. sniffs Bill: Look on the bright side. Ben: Yeah, we didn't run into the Cloggersaurus. Thomas: Cloggersaurus? What Cloggersaurus? Wheelie: Morley said that was a hybrid dinosaur in the Tomb of the Primes. Morley: whimpers Duncan: Morley? What's wrong? Morley: starts tearing I made it all up. Twilight: Huh? Morley: Everything I said about that dumb dinosaur, was a lie. I just wanted to make the adventure more exciting, but all I did was scare everyone, mostly Skyla, to death! I'm such a big idiot! Eddy: You mean, there was never a Cloggersaurus?! Morley: Yes. So I guess that means you're not mad at me, right? Shining Armor: chuckles Oh course we are. Cadance: GET HIM! Eddy: growls Morley: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! stand by Morley: Oh, God that outta hurt! That's the last time I make up something like that! Cruncher: his palm on Pooh's head Thanks for your help. Pooh: No problem. Percy: Cruncher! You are free! Cruncher: into his dinosaur form, roars, and leaves Blitzer: You need me to shunt you back to the condo, Morley? Morley: Yes. Edd: Morley, I have to admit, I'm impressed. Morley: REALLY?! Edd: Yeah, The story, the song, everything! out a note pad How were you able to make up something so interesting like that? Morley: Honestly, I have no idea. Tronie: Hey, can I be your partners too? Morley: Of course. Blitzer: There's always room for another narrow gauge engine with robot arms. But we'll have to repaint your color and give you a Trainbots logo first. Jimmy: And I can fix your eye. Tronie: Thanks. I'm sorry for my behavior early. Blitzer: It's fine. is now onboard the Wonderhower out at sea Thomas: Thanks for coming back for me, Nyx. Nyx: You're welcome, dad. Thomas: I'm sorry about the Terminator. Nyx: Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides the other Terminator is still out there. But it was different having your own to protect you. Thomas: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts